Sonic the Hedgehog: The Underworld
by sonicfangirl1212
Summary: A miracle happens and a friend that was suppose to be dead is revived. However,a new adventure is starting. They meet a new friend named Ker, and he warns them that demons are escaping from the underworld. Can they stop the demons from taking over the world? Also Tikal and Ker seem to have feelings for each other. But why does it seem that Ker is keeping a secret? A dark secret.


**author's note: This a story in the middle of my series. This is the begining of this story for a teaser. I am going to come back to this story when I finish all of my stories BEFORE this.**

Chapter 1

It was a windy day. Sonic, along with the freedom fighters were sitting on the cliff where freedom fighter HQ was located. It had been a month since the frost clone incident….it had been a month since Night's death.

He heard somebody coming up behind him.

"Hey Sonic." he relaxed.

"Hi Amy." he said barely above a whisper.

"How are you doing?" she asked sitting down next to him.

Sonic closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Everybody was trying to get over Night's death.

Especially Stella, Estelle, Emerald, Duskstar, Moonlight, Lyric, Rhythm, Disco, Rock 'n' Roll, Cassie, Jazz, who blamed himself for not being able to stop Night from sacrificing himself….

Especially Luna.

Sonic sighed. "Pretty down and sad"

"It's hard to believe that it's true." Amy whispered tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Yeah I know" Sonic said, pulling his girlfriend closer.

"After all the things we've been through,all the battles we fought I never thought something like this would happen." Amy sniffled.

Most of the freedom fighters were crying and trying to comfort each other.

"And poor Luna" sonic whispered tears also forming in his eyes.

"I know, they had so many plans" Amy managed to choke out before throwing her arms around her boyfriend, she began to sob.

( mobius was a planet full of magic. If a large amount of people were feeling sad or happy, a song might start playing in the background.)

The song, "Collide" by Howie Day began to play in the background.

"The dawn is breaking"

The freedom fighters start to remember memories of night.

Flashback

Sunlight poured through the window where Night was meditating under his tree.

End of flashback

"A light shining through"

Flashback

Night smirked as he watched his two adopted siblings arguing.

End of flashback

"You're barely waking"

Flashback

Night woke to a bunch of blurry faces surrounding him.

"Nice Night" Catherine sighed

"Maybe next time you can try teaching Blurr to talk slower."

End of flashback

"And I'm tangled up with you yeah,"

Flashback

Night, who was currently doing a ninja pose on the ceiling with one leg,wobbled and tried to regain his balance,but failed miserably.

He then fell of the off the ceiling and onto Jazz,the two of them in a tangled mess.

End of flashback

The singing had stopped, but the music continued to play

Flashback

"I've got a plan, but it will need to use Ried's greatest strength" night said

Ried immediately grinned. "What do you need? My flexibility, my super speed?"

"No, your obnoxious personality" Night replied with a sly smile.

End of flashback

"I'm open, you're closed"

Flashback

"We're suppose to be on a mission!" Night growled.

He then picked up a CD

"Where did you even fit all of this?!" he asked

Jazz immediately blushed, tapping his fingers together.

"I'd rather not say."

End of flashback

"Where I follow you'll go"

Flashback

"Okay, I know we're lost and stuck in the middle of nowhere, but we can't give up!"

Night nodded.

"I'm in agreement with Sonic,we can't give up" Night said fiercely.

End of flashback

"I worry I won't see your faaacce….light up again"

Flashback

Night's body glowed as he floated in the air.

All the ninjas and chaos controllers immediately stood up worried and fearful expressions on their faces.

"No night! We'll find another way!" Jazz yelled

Night then turned and smiled at his adopted brother one last time.

It was a smile full of brotherly love,with no ninja in it.

Then light engulfed his body.

End of flashback

"Even the best fall down sometimes"

Flashback

"Uhhh...what happened?" Night asked weakly as he woke up.

"Your teammates just saved your life,whether you like it or not!" Sonic said sternly

Perhaps this would teach night about the importance of teamwork.

Night the tried to get up, but cringed and let out a groan before falling back down,fainting.

"Night!" Sonic cried worriedly

He then gasped as he noticed the deep gash in Night's chest for the first time.

End of flashback

"Even the wrong words seem to rhyme"

Flashback

"I will always be there for you," Night whispered to his seven daughters,

Moonlight, Emerald, Estelle, Stella, Disco, Lyric, and Rhythm before embracing them in a tight hug.

End of flashback

"Out of the doubt that fills my mind"

Flashback

"Lunasa?" Night whispered touching her face to see if she was really real

"NIGHTSTAR!" she yelled tears flowing, before embracing him

End of flashback

"I somehow find, you and I, collide"

Flashback

Both Luna and Night smiled, their gazes softening before they both closed their eyes and leaned in,kissing.

It was a kiss full of love,passion and as if to say I will never leave you again.

End of flashback

The music continued to play as the the freedom fighters continued to remember more happy memories making them cry harder

Flashback

"Great, you let that robber escape again!" Night growled hitting the back of Charmy's head making him grumble and glare at him, causing the rest of team chaotix to burst out laughing.

End of flashback

Flashback

Mei-ling wrapped her tail around Night's hand causing him to look up in surprise.

Mei- ling then smiled at him and night also gave a small sad smile

End of flashback

Flashback

The freedom fighters stood there as they watched Night and Ried play twister,

Both grinning happily.

End of flashback

"I'm quiet you know"

Flashback

Night walked off growling.

"What's gotten into him?" Axel asked.

Jazz sighed "I'll go talk to him.

End of flashback

"You make your first impression"

Flashback

Ried then attempted to touch the repeater's shoulder, but the repeater grabbed his hand.

"GAH!" Ried, Cannon, and Mexino all screamed.

The repeater then turned his head,a annoyed expression on his face. "Do you mind?" he asked

"I'm trying to meditate."

End of flashback

"I've found I'm scared to know…..

Flashback

"Uh!" Night cried as one of Eggman's new robots punched him in the stomach causing him to spit out some blood.

"DAD!" Moonlight, Estelle, Emerald, Stella, Disco, Lyric, Duskstar, Rock 'n' Roll, and Rhythm all screamed

End of flashback

"I'm always on your mind"

Flashback

The frost clone then stabbed a sword through Night's chest, close to his heart, causing him to cough up a large amount of blood.

Luna's eyes widened tears starting to form as she yelled,

"NIGHTSTAR!"

End of flashback

"Even the best fall down sometimes"

Flashback

"I'm sorry." Duskstar whispered, tears starting to fall.

"Sshhhh." Night whispered gently as he pulled his son into a comforting hug.

End of flashback

"Even the stars refuse to shine"

Flashback

All the ninjas,chaos controllers, and guardians concentrated on bringing all seven chaos emeralds together.

End of flashback

"Out of the back you fall in time"

Flashback

Just then a ninja star came out of nowhere and broke the stone. The ninja star then flew back to the owner, Night.

End of flashback

"I somehow find, you and I….collide"

Flashback

Slowly, the chaos emeralds started coming all together, but one was still missing.

End of flashback

"Don't stop here…

Flashback

Night smiled as he hugged Cassie closer.

They were like true brother and sister.

End of flashback

"I've lost my place…

Flashback

"Sonic! We did it!" Amy yelled hugging her boyfriend

"The frost clones are history" Sally said, grinning

"Yeah!" Tails added jumping up and down happily "And everybody's okay!"

"Not everybody" a sad voice replied.

The freedom fighters turned around to see all the ninjas, chaos controllers, and the two guardians,

Solemn expressions on their faces, most of them crying.

They then all gasped, eyes widening, tears forming when they saw Jazz carrying Night's limp,dead, body.

"Night!" Mei- ling gasped,tears already flowing down her face.

Jazz hung his head, tears staining his face. "He gave up his life to save us" he managed choke out before collapsing on his knees,laying Night's body on the ground.

Cassie immediately ran over hugging Jazz before they both began to weep,mourning over their older brother.

"No! I'm suppose to be the princess of the kingdom of snow, I'm suppose to protect it! If anybody made a sacrifice, it-it should have been me!" Snow cried before throwing her arms around Mighty, also sobbing.

"Dad…" Moonlight whispered before she, Emerald, Estelle, Stella, Duskstar, Disco, Lyric, Rock 'n' Roll, and Rhythm all embraced each other,all mourning over their dad.

"no...no,no,NO!" Luna yelled hugging her husband's dead body, tears streaming down her face.

"NIGHTSTAR!"

End of flashback

"I'm close behind"

Flashback

"Nice. I like the new helmet. Your master would be proud to have you wear it." Jazz said grinning at his older brother.

Night turned to face him. "Thank you" he replied smiling. "I plan to do everything in my power to be worthy of it."

End of flashback

Sonic clenched his fists as the music continued to play. It was still painful to remember all those memories.

Flashback

Master Sonku smiled as he watched the ninjas train together.

They were helping each other on different techniques, as true family should.

End of flashback

Flashback

"Like old times?" Night asked smiling.

"Like old times." Luna replied, also smiling before they went to attack the Eggman robots,

Together.

End of flashback

"Even the best fall down sometimes"

Flashback

The dark creatures were about to blast him.

Night closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come.

It never did,because right then team dark came to the rescue, and killed all the dark creatures

"Mind if we join in?" Shadow asked holding out his hand.

Night smiled as he took his hand,and shadow helped him up.

End of flashback

"Even the wrong words seem to rhyme"

"Out of the doubt that fills my mind"

"You finally find,you and I…..collide"

Flashback

After the light faded,night's limp body started to fall towards the ground.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Jazz got up and ran towards him, the other ninjas, chaos controllers, and guardians right behind him.

Jazz caught his body right before it hit the ground.

He couldn't believe it.

The person that he considered family, the person who had cared and protected him all these years, the person that he had created a daughter with, the person who adopted him as a younger brother, lay in his arms, DEAD.

End of flashback

The singing had stopped again,but the music still continued to play.

Flashback

Night woke up. "That is quite the cure" he murmured.

Everybody just stared at him in shock before they all turned their heads to stare at Emerald.

End of flashback

Flashback

Night took out his power blades and ninja stars while Jazz took out his nunchucks and activated his blaster.

They then began to fight the dark creatures together as brothers.

End of flashback

"You finally find, you and I…..collide"

Flashback

"TWINS! GET BACK HERE!"

Everybody look confused as they saw the terror twins, Lightning and Thunder running and laughing hysterically, chased by a very angry Night chasing and yelling threats at them.

Jazz sighed. "I think they pulled another prank on him" he muttered.

End of flashback

"You finally find,you and I….collide"

Flashback

Luna and Night stood there,under a beautiful full moon,and a night sky filled with thousands of twinkling stars, sharing a kiss.

It was a kiss that seemed to say, I will always love you.

End of flashback

The song had ended and the freedom fighters were still mourning over their lost friend.

However none of them noticed a dark figure, lurking in the shadows.

 **author's note: so basically, night sacrificed himself in the story before this, and now the freedom fighters are mourning over him.**

 **also, night is based off of transformers animated, prowl. jazz is based on transformers animated jazz. most of the flashbacks are from transformers animated, and I give them all the credit. I would also like to thank Chloe.**


End file.
